


dragon boy

by asiannoodles



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Romance, hoseok is a dragon boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiannoodles/pseuds/asiannoodles
Summary: While on the run for his life, Kihyun receives help from a boy who can turn into a dragon.





	dragon boy

**Author's Note:**

> filling the _greek mythology/fairytale/folklore_ square

Kihyun gasped for air, nearly tripping over his feet as he ran. If only the ground wasn’t so uneven and slippery from the rain, perhaps he could make a cleaner escape. But rain still poured from the skies and flung onto his face from the low hanging branches that he would shove out of his way. Mud streaked the cotton of his clothes and sweat dripped from his forehead, but if he stopped now, he would be a dead man. 

It wasn’t supposed to be like this — he wasn’t supposed to be running for his life,  _ wanted.  _ Hours ago he had just been a palace boy, helping serve the king in his large estate, and then now he was terrified for his own future, having been accused of poisoning one of the princes. He wasn’t sure how it came to this. He wasn’t the one who poisoned the prince’s food and surely, someone else other than him should have been able to vouch for that also. But with no one on his side, Kihyun found himself in a corner and with the future of an execution upon him should he never prove himself innocent, he ran. He hadn’t done it, but there was no one to prove he was innocent.

He shouldn’t have run if he wasn’t guilty. But he did and now he was too far up into the mountains to possibly find a way into a neighboring kingdom. The king’s men were after him and if they caught him, there was really no way to prove himself innocent then. If Kihyun was caught, he was as good as dead.

Kihyun let out a shout as he slipped on mud and found himself falling straight into a ravine. Gasping and choking for air as he broke the surface, he could hear yelling in the distance and the firelight of torches approaching him, all saying to follow the sound of splashing water. They knew where he was.

In panic, Kihyun sloshed out of the water, his hands sinking into mud as he pulled himself out and forced himself to start running again. He had no idea where he was but he just ran. All sorts of twigs and leaves began to stick to his sopping cotton hanbok and he could feel himself slowing as everything weighed him down. He didn’t know where he was going and he felt so fatigued, but he could feel the guards right on his heels so he kept pushing forward.

Perhaps he should have looked exactly where he was going because not even a second later, he crashed right into a person and fell right onto the ground. He shielded his eyes from the rain to look up at who he ran into — he could hardly  make out a face in the darkness and heavy rainfall.

A pair of strong arms lifted Kihyun up to his feet and cradled him as if he would break any second. The man in front of him was large, strong, and Kihyun felt so secure in that moment. He wore no clothes on his chest, only bands of metal and jewelry that were so cold against Kihyun’s skin.

“Are you alright?” the man asked, his voice smooth and comforting.

Kihyun could hear men running towards them in the distance. His fingers shook as he grabbed onto a gold strand dangling from the man’s neck urgently. “Please,” his voice shook, “please help me.”

The man’s eyes widened as he looked Kihyun square in the eye. “You want my help?” he repeated. “Are you sure?”’

_ “Yes,” _ Kihyun said urgently, his eyes misting with tears of desperation. “Please, help me.” 

Lightning struck loudly and the bright flash illuminated the man’s face. He had soft features and deep, understanding eyes. The jewelry he wore glinted like armor and Kihyun wondered briefly if the man he had coincidentally stumbled upon was a prince. He had come from nowhere, and he was not dressed like any normal person from this region. Perhaps he was a traveler, Kihyun thought. 

But there was something about the glint in his eyes when Kihyun asked for help and the way he straightened his back that made Kihyun think he was more than a normal man.

“I will get you to safety,” the man said, beginning to lift up Kihyun into his arms. “Anyone who asks for my help shall receive.”

Maybe, Kihyun thought as he was lifted safely into this stranger’s arms, this was an angel. There was something safe and secure about the was he held him and began walking away as if there was no care in the world. Kihyun wanted to tell him to hurry and hide — that there were people who would find him soon and they would take him too if they found out he was assisting a wanted criminal. But the man looked so confident as he carried him, refusing to let the rain hinder him from carrying Kihyun. And he carried him so easily, Kihyun couldn't felt almost safe and he felt the fatigue settling into his body.

The sound of running came closer to them, soon surrounding them. Kihyun could see all of the palace men holding their torches and swords and pointing it at them and any sense of security he had immediately disappeared. His fingers clutched the man that held him tighter but again, he couldn't see any fear or anxiety in the man that held him.

“Stop!” one of the soldiers shouted.

The man that held Kihyun didn't even blink. “I can't do that,” he said. “This boy asked for my help and I accepted, so he is under my care now.”

“That boy you are holding is a wanted criminal for poisoning the royal family! In the name of the king, stop now, or you will suffer the consequences as well!”

The man pursed his lips and looked down to Kihyun, his eyes soft and kind. “Did you do it?” he whispered gently. “Did you poison the royal family?”

Kihyun shook his head. “No,” he said quickly, licking his lips and swallowing. “It wasn't me. It wasn't me.”

And then Kihyun was sure that the lightning and the dark were playing a trick on him because he swore the man's eyes began to change color. They seemed to shift to gold for a split moment, but before Kihyun could make sense of anything, they were just brown again.

“Then I will keep you safe,” the man responded. Then looking back up to the men surrounding him, he said, “The boy here is innocent. You  _ will _ leave now.”

“That boy is a criminal — under the king's order, we are to bring him back! If you stand in our way, we must arrest you as well.”

“No, you are mistaken,” the man said. Lightning struck and his face lit up in a smile. “This boy is in my mountains so he is under my protection. This is not within the king's territory. If you don't turn back, you  _ will _ face me.”

All the men surrounding him laughed and Kihyun felt a chill run down his spine. He shivered as the man shifted his grip.

“I'm not going to ask you to leave again.”

“Hand over the boy,” one of the men spoke. He was dressed differently — he must have been the general. “If you hand him over now, we will not attack you.”

“If you leave now and never come looking for this boy again,” the man snapped back, “I will not attack you.”

“You leave us no choice!” the general yelled, all of his men immediately tensing for a fight.

Kihyun could see the glint from the man’s teeth as he smiled back at the palace men and for his own life, he couldn’t understand why he didn’t run. Maybe he really did plan to hand him over and Kihyun would be dead by tomorrow.

Kihyun gasped in fear as the man went down on one knee and loosened his hold on him. With a frightened whimper, he tightened his hold on the man who began to lower him down onto the wet, muddy grass of the mountainside.

“Don’t worry,” he said softly in reassurance. “They won't hurt you. I won't let them.”

Something about the warmth in his voice had Kihyun nodding and letting go of him. He sat in the mud as the man stepped in front of him protectively, his muscles  and jewelry dripping with rain.

Kihyun panted heavily, his exhaustion catching up to him as he watched the man in front of him. The edges of his vision blurred as he swiped the rain out of his eyes. Maybe this was a dream, Kihyun thought. It could all just be a dream.

It was too realistic to be a dream. But at the same time, what Kihyun saw in front of him must have been a dream. For when he reopened his eyes the man in front of him was growling — so loud, even Kihyun could hear it. The nails in his fingers began to elongate and his skin got paler and paler.

Lightning struck again as the man roared and it was so loud and thundering, Kihyun had to cover his ears. And then suddenly the man began to morph and grew into a long, gigantic snake that curled its tail around Kihyun protectively.

Kihyun blinked again in disbelief. The snake had four claws and horns on its head — it was a dragon. He knew he had to be dreaming now for dragons only existed in myths and legends that his mother would tell him.

The men in front of the dragon began to scream and cower in fear and Kihyun could only remembering the dragon roaring with a flash of lightning before he passed out.

  
  
  
  
  


Kihyun woke to sunlight bothering his eyes. His back hurt and it strained as he tried to get up. As he sat up, he realized he had no idea where he was. The spot he had woken up on was somewhat a bed made of some grass and soft moss. The place where he lay his head was overflowing with flowers and the scent reminded him of the expensive perfumes that the royal family would wear. 

Rubbing his eyes, he looked around and realized that he was in a cave. The air was cool and refreshing and a small stream of water ran through the center. Water flowed out of the caves opening quietly and Kihyun realized that the light was coming through the cave opening, streaming through tendrils of vines covered in flowers like the ones he rested on. The vines hung in front of the opening like a veil, the very bottoms of it touching the water that flowed out. It was then that he realized that someone had hung them here -- someone lived here. Everything in the cave seemed strategically and aesthetically placed like decorations. It was beautiful.

“Oh, you’re awake.” 

Kihyun jumped at the noise with a gasp and turned to find the man that had saved him. Here in the better lighting, Kihyun’s head was clear and he could get a good look at the man who aided him. He still wore no clothes on his torso — but instead the same golden neck plate and arm bands that Kihyun could recall were there. Bands of gold circled his waist and connected at his pants. Kihyun was sure he had to be a prince of sorts to be dressed like this.

But looking at his face again, Kihyun realized that his face looked so youthful —like a boy. A smile lit up his face as he approached Kihyun inquisitively. He smiled expectantly as he spoke again.

“Are you… feeling better?”

Kihyun moved to get up with some difficulty but the man just raised a hand to stop him. So Kihyun just sat down comfortably on his bed of plants and let the man approach him. 

“I—” he murmured as the man sat down cross-legged in front of him, “I-I haven’t thanked you yet. For helping me.”

The man in front of him blinked a smile spread over his features. “Please, don’t worry about that. You asked for my help, it was the least I could do.”

“Still.” Kihyun smiled softly. “Thank you.”

The man’s face fell blank for a moment but then immediately brightened with a grin as he bowed his head. “Anything for a beautiful man such as yourself.”

Kihyun felt his cheeks warm as he hugged his knees close to his chest. “O-Oh,” he stammered. With a sheepish smile, he brushed his hair back behind his ears. “Please, I’m not— You don’t have to flatter me like that.”

The man chuckled at his sudden shyness and only smiled and leaned closer. “What kind of man would be if I was a liar?” 

Kihyun averted his gaze in embarrassment, desperate the change the subject. He glanced at his bare chest and cleared his throat. “Aren’t you cold?” he asked.

“Hm? Me?” the man looked down at his bare chest and laughed. “No, I’m very used to the weather up here.”

“You live up here?” 

“Yes, of course.” The man smiled almost bittersweetly. “I’ve lived in this mountain for years. It’s been so long since I had company.”

Swallowing almost nervously, Kihyun quietly asked, “Who are you… exactly?”

“Oh, excuse me — I haven’t introduced myself.” The man grinned, his teeth a dazzling white. “My name is Hoseok and I’m the guardian of this mountain. It’s my duty to protect and care for everything and everyone here.”

“Even me?” 

Hoseok smiled. “You asked for my help, so especially you.” He blinked and gasped, “Oh, that reminds me. You should probably change your clothes.”

Kihyun looked down to his tattered, cotton hanbok and picked at the dried mud. “I suppose you’re right,” he hummed.

“I’ll get you a set of clothes,” Hoseok said, standing up. “And then you can join me outside to eat. You’ve been asleep for two days — you must be hungry.”

“Two days…” Kihyun repeated under his breath. He touched his stomach apprehensively and the feeling of hunger finally began to settle in.

Hoseok paid him no attention as he stood up. With a bright smile, he said, “I’ll get you some clothes and then you will join me, yes?” 

Kihyun stared at him, so confused on how this person seemed so kind and caring and willing to help him. After a short moment, Kihyun nodded slowly and replied, “Yes… I’ll join you.”

“Perfect.”

  
  
  
  
  


Hoseok was outside when Kihyun searched for him. He had changed out of his golden accessories and traded them for a deep blue, silk hanbok instead. He stood at the edge where the cave lead out of, right at the edge of the water that flowed out of the cave.

Nervously, Kihyun fixed the edges of his new clothes and stepped out from behind the curtain of vines to join Hoseok on the ledge. “Hoseok…?” he spoke as he stepped out. 

Hoseok turned around, a grin immediately lighting up his face as he took in Kihyun’s new appearance. “Ah, you’re done! Don’t you look lovely?” he whispered in awe. Holding out his hand for Kihyun, he lead him out to the ledge as Kihyun grabbed on. “I knew those clothes would look good on you.”

“I’m not sure I suit it,” Kihyun said softly. The silver silk that now adorned him seemed too fancy, too luxurious for someone like him.

“Nonsense,” Hoseok chuckled. “You look stunning, so therefore, it suits you quite well. I changed in to one too! I thought you would be more comfortable that way.”

Kihyun flushed under his gaze, staring down at his feet as he followed Hoseok to where he was standing before. “Thank you,” he murmured.

“You’re welcome,” Hoseok responded. He cleared his throat like he was nervous and directed Kihyun’s attention to the ground. “I didn’t know what kind of food you liked so I brought some options…” 

A turtle, a rabbit and some apricots were sitting separately next to where the water fell of the ledge and trickled down into a spring. Kihyun blinked at the items in front of him and gently tightened his grip on Hoseok’s hand. Humming to himself, he regarded the options for a little longer.

Hoseok stared at him expectantly. “Would you like something else?” he asked.

“Oh!” Kihyun looked up. “Oh, no— I-I’m just not sure… I’ve never eaten these before.”

“No?” The other’s head tilted curiously. “What did you eat before then?”

Kihyun stared blankly at him. “Maybe some... vegetables? With fish? I didn’t eat much as a palace boy.”

Hoseok perked up immediately. “Fish?” he repeated. “I can get fish for you!”

“Oh, you don't need to—”

But before Kihyun could finish his sentence, Hoseok let go of his hand and jumped off the ledge side without a warning. Kihyun let out a shout of surprise as he disappeared over the edge. He knew that the water from the cave lead out and fell into a spring, but as he peaked over the edge, he was in shocked at how high it actually was from the water. The water wasn’t loud as it crashed into the spring below.

“Hoseok!” he called out. The other boy was nowhere to be seen, only foam at the surface of the water. He really hoped that the other boy hadn’t hurt himself trying to fulfill Kihyun's offhand remark. “Hoseok!” he shouted again. He kneeled down on his hands and knees and stared over the edge of the ledge worriedly.

The sound of nature was the only thing that filled Kihyun's ears for so many heartbeats until a loud splash broke the surface of the water. Blocking his face from the water, an upwards rush of wind sent Kihyun falling backwards and when he looked up into the sky, a white dragon was swirling around in the air, droplets of water flinging off its scales as it came rushing back down to where Kihyun was.

Kihyun watched, awestruck, as the sparkling wet dragon came spiraling down towards him but before he landed with claws, he transformed back into a human right in front of Kihyun's eyes and fish fell down at Kihyun’s feet.

Kihyun sat back on his knees with wide eyes as he stared up at Hoseok, who only smiled as if there was nothing wrong.

“I didn't know what kind of fish you liked,” he said, “so I just scooped up a bunch. I hope you don't mind!” He grinned.

Kihyun swallowed. “So that... that part wasn’t a dream then?”

Hoseok blinked. “Hm? What part?”

“The whole part about you... being a dragon.” Kihyun stood up shakily, ignoring the flopping fish at his feet. “I thought maybe I had imagined that part when I passed out but... I guess not.”

Hoseok chuckled. “Oh— no, I am a dragon. As a guardian, my original form is a dragon but I enjoy my human form best.” He smiled proudly. “I’ve been a dragon for ages.”

Kihyun smiled, albeit a little awkwardly, and responded, “That’s very admirable.”

A blush formed on Hoseok's cheeks as he shook his head. “Not really. It's just my job as guardian of these mountains.” He smiled at Kihyun again and said, “Anyway! You can choose any fish you like!”

"Any?" Kihyun asked with a smile.

“Any at all!” Hoseok repeated.

The way Hoseok watched him with interest and curiosity made Kihyun laugh to himself as he bent to the ground to choose a fish. There was something innocent and almost child like about the way Hoseok behaved. As if he had never interacted with a person before.

And Kihyun figured, he probably hadn’t.

  
  
  
  


“Hoseok?”

“Hm?”

“Do you ever cook your fish with vegetables or herbs?”

With a cheek full of food, Hoseok blinked at Kihyun’s question. Kihyun had probably been here for a week now and all they had eaten were steamed fish. They would always sit together, their legs dangling off the ledge as they ate together. For Hoseok, it was the norm — a luxury even — but for Kihyun, he longed for something a little more.

Kihyun hadn’t left the small ledge or cave ever since he arrived, he only waited for Hoseok to come back with food or flowers. He knew he couldn't leave because of the risk he would be found and arrested as a runaway slave. But even then, he wished to venture out a little.

“I don’t,” Hoseok replied after swallowing. “Why?”

Kihyun shrugged, pushing his fish around his makeshift plate made of leaf. “Just thought it would be nice to cook things a little differently.”

“You don't like the fish?”

“No, I do! And I'm so grateful that you catch them for me, I just.” Kihyun shrugged. “I don't know.” He looked off into the distance at the masses of green trees. “I guess I'm a little homesick.”

“Homesick…” Hoseok murmured.

“I’m no longer allowed in the village but I miss it,” Kihyun whispered.

Hoseok pursed his lips and put his food down. “You do?”

“Mm,” Kihyun hummed as he stared at the horizon. “I love staying here with you, I do, it’s just... sometimes, I guess I miss the daily things I used to have.”

Hoseok frowned. Then slowly, he asked, “Would you... like to scour the mountains for the vegetables and herbs you speak of? You'll be safe so long as you're on the mountainside.”

Kihyun’s eyes lit up as he said, “I can? You'd let me? Wouldn’t it be dangerous to leave the cave?”

Hoseok nodded. “Of course. So long as you stay within my territory, no one can hurt you. Tomorrow you can pick whatever you’d like from my mountains and cook whatever you’d like.”

“Really?”

Hoseok nodded again and let out a surprised gasp as Kihyun flung his arms around his shoulder, tightening his hold for a warm hug.

“Thank you!” he exclaimed happily. “I'm so excited!”

With a soft smile, Hoseok raised his arms to return the hug and pat Kihyun's back gently. “You’re welcome. Just be home before the sun sets. It gets much harder to be safe at night.”

“Of course, of course.” Kihyun grinned. “Will you join me?”

“No, I will do something else. But I’ll trust you.”

Kihyun grinned brightly and hugged him again. “I’ll bring things to make lots of good food with! I promise!”

Hoseok smiled to himself.

  
  
  
  
  


Kihyun smiled down proudly at his small basket of greens. Today, he had found all sorts of things on the mountain side — wild green onions, some root vegetables and some herbs. Every new item he found excited him as he dug them up and placed them in his small woven basket. He hoped Hoseok would be excited as he was for dinner that night.

He climbed up the rocky trail and back to the ledge. Hoseok had told him that the small area they lived him was unreachable by humans lest he wanted them to find it. It was a small haven just for them and whenever Kihyun pulled back the overgrown vines to reveal the edge of their personal spring, he felt the safest.

There was no family back for him in the village — not even friends. He grew up as a palace boy ever since he was a child so leaving there didn't make much of a difference to him. But it was small things like this that he missed — like his basket that smelled of wild coriander and garlic — that made him feel more at home whenever he smelled them.

“Hoseok!” he called as he reached the top and the entrance of the cave. “Hoseok, look at all the things I found today!” He pulled back the veil of flowers. “Hoseok—?”

Kihyun nearly dropped his basket as his hand came up to cover his mouth.  He gasped out loud as he regarded what was in front of him.

Hoseok stood in the center of the cave by the water, a wide smile on his face as he gestured to the items at his feet. “You're back!” he exclaimed happily. “I got a gift for you.”

At his feet rested sets of bowls and utensils, cups and teapots, even some pots. They all rested on a small, low lacquered table, all clean and shiny, looking like things used by the royal family that Kihyun used to work for.

“Hoseok, what are these...?” he asked softly as he stepped forward.

“You said you were homesick,” Hoseok replied almost sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his neck and Kihyun almost laughed at how someone as large and strong as him could look so shy. “I thought I would bring you some things so that you wouldn’t feel that way anymore.”

“You brought me things.” Kihyun laughed out loud in exhilaration. His heart swelled with something warm and unidentifiable as he approached Hoseok with a bounce in his steps. “I— I can't believe—”

“Do you not like them?” Hoseok asked, his smile dropping. “I can go back into the village and buy some more if you want me to.”

Kihyun's eyes sparkled as he stood in front of the tableware. “You went all the way to the village to buy them?” He laughed breathily through his nose as he touched the bowls and chopsticks. “I’ve never eaten with silverware before.”

“I can go get wooden ones if that would make it more comfortable?” Hoseok said hurriedly. “I’ll go back before the sun sets and get a new set of bowls and chopsticks. I’ll even get the same ones you used to use at the palace if you like! You can come with me — you can wear a cloak to disguise yourself! You can choose the ones you like and I’ll—”

Kihyun’s grin nearly split his face in half as he put down his basket of greens to take Hoseok's hand. Then, standing on his tiptoes, he leaned up and placed a soft, quick kiss on Hoseok's cheek. “We don't need to do any of that,” he whispered. “This is perfect.”

The gasp that left Hoseok’s mouth as he reached up to gingerly touch his cheek was soft, like he simply breathed. But the flush on his cheeks and the way his eyes shook made Kihyun giggle beneath his palm and almost want to kiss him again. But instead, he just smiled and held Hoseok’s hand in his.

“No one’s ever done something so nice for me before, Hoseok, thank you.” He grinned. “Let’s start a fire, and I’ll make a great dinner for us with all the ingredients I found! Okay?” 

Hoseok smiled the brightest Kihyun had ever seen as he shyly leaned down and kissed Kihyun’s cheek in return. “Okay,” he replied.

That night, both of their cheeks were flushed as pink as the sunset as Kihyun cooked in a real pot and set a table for the two of them on the ledge of their cave. The food he made was great, as Hoseok kept complimenting it and smiling as he ate as much as he possibly could. Kihyun also thought that the food he made with all the ingredients he found was particularly good and warmed his stomach right to the core. 

But he had the feeling that it wasn’t just the food that made the warm. 

  
  
  
  
  


Kihyun rested his head on Hoseok’s bare chest, stroking the flower petals near their heads as he listened to his heartbeat. He didn’t remember when he and Hoseok has decided to combine their beds of flowers together at night — perhaps one night when Kihyun was cold and longing for warmth. But sleeping side by side had become the norm now. Moonlight streamed through the tendrils of flowers than hung in front of the entrance, glinting on the quiet water that ran through their cave and reflecting on the cave walls like a spiderweb of light. Usually the sound of running water and the patterns of light worked well to put him to sleep but tonight he was awake. 

“Why aren’t you asleep?” Hoseok’s voice asked quietly. Kihyun sighed comfortably at the feeling of his chest rumbling against his cheek. 

“No reason,” he replied. “Just… can’t sleep?” 

“Why can’t you sleep?” 

Kihyun sat up on his elbows, staring down at Hoseok with blinking eyes. “What’s it like,” he asked, “when you fly through the sky as a dragon?” 

Hoseok chuckled as he rubbed a hand over Kihyun’s back. “Is that what keeps you up at night?” he joked 

Kihyun laughed softly. “Tonight, it does.”

Puckering his lips in thought, Hoseok replied, “It's fast. The wind is so strong up in the air.” He smiles playfully at Kihyun. “Is that the answer you were looking for?” 

“Not really.” Kihyun pouted. He threaded his fingers through Hoseok’s hair and sighed. “But it’s not like I know what to expect.”

Hoseok smiled and switched their positions, gently flipping Kihyun over so that he could hover over him. He made a mental note of this image —  Kihyun laying down underneath him, his face so softly framed by flowers. Touching his nose with Kihyun’s he smiled and said, “Why? Do you want to know what it’s like to fly?”

Kihyun giggled as he leaned up to kiss the tip of Hoseok’s nose. “Maybe,” he replied. 

Hoseok chuckled lowly, bending over to nuzzle Kihyun’s nose with his own. “Would you like to fly with me?” 

“I’ve thought about it before,” Kihyun admitted with a small grin. 

Hoseok hummed and looked out of the cave. It was still night but the moon was low in the sky. So turning back to Kihyun, he asked, “Would you like to fly now?” 

  
  
  
  
  


Hoseok fastened the cloak around Kihyun’s shoulders, reaching up to stroke his cheeks after. “It’ll be cold,” Hoseok said with a smile, “so stay warm.”

“Won’t you be cold?” Kihyun asked, his hands touching Hoseok’s bare chest. 

“No, I won’t, I’m used to it.” Hoseok winked. “Now, hop on.” He turned around to let Kihyun climb on. 

“On-... On your back?” Kihyun asked, his eyes wide.

Hoseok chuckled and turned to plant a kiss on Kihyun’s cheek. “Of course. How else will you fly with me?”

Apprehensively, Kihyun wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s neck from behind and made himself comfortable. “Is it scary?” he asked.

“Only now, you’re wondering if it’s scary?” Hoseok laughed as he shifted Kihyun on his back. “Shouldn’t you have asked earlier before you agreed to a ride?”

“Mm,” Kihyun stammered, “well, perhaps—”

His words were cut short when he let out a surprised scream instead as Hoseok pulled him close and jumped off the ledge. Kihyun’s scream rang in the night air as did Hoseok’s laughter as they both plunged straight for the spring below them. Kihyun screwed his eyes shut, his cloak flapping violently in the wind as he hung on for his dear life. 

Before they could actually hit the surface of the water, Hoseok began to transform. Kihyun’s felt Hoseok’s shoulders slicken into scales underneath his fingertips and his shoulders broaden into a full body of a dragon underneath his feet as Hoseok flew straight upward into the sky. When he opened his eyes again, he was holding on to the back of a dragon, floating in the cool night air above the clouds, the moon big and bright in front of him.

“Oh…” Kihyun gasped. His eyes were wide and bright as he tried to take in everything around him. The night air was so cold, stinging his cheeks and fingers pink, but he could care less when he was faced with such wonder.

The trees swayed with the wind beneath him like the ocean waves he had seen once. The spring glittered like a gemstone against the mountain side and if he focused, he could even see the veil of flowers that covered their cave’s entrance. And in the distance, the sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon, painting the sky all sorts of beautiful hues.

The feeling of excitement filled Kihyun’s chest up to the brim as the wind brushed through his hair and he let out an elated scream at the top of his lungs.

“Hoseok!” he yelled. His words seemed to get carried with the wind but he was sure Hoseok could hear him. “Hoseok, this is— ! This is so amazing! You see this every time you fly?!”

Hoseok made a noise and it traveled through his body like a small rumble. Kihyun laughed when he felt it and planted a kiss right on his back. Maybe Hoseok couldn’t even feel it, but he was so happy and in awe, he felt the want to kiss his dragon all over.

“It’s beautiful, Hoseok!” Kihyun let out a scream that sounded like a laugh. Then pulling himself closer to Hoseok’s back, he grinned and whispered, “It’s so beautiful.”

Up here in the air, Kihyun felt his heart beat at miles per minute as his face turned pink. But perhaps that wasn’t from the flying.

  
  
  
  
  


“Kihyun?”

“Mm.”

They stood on a ledge that was higher than that of their cave with flowers in their hair that they had been playing with. Hoseok had flown them there to watch the sunrise and even though Kihyun was waiting for the sun, he couldn’t keep his eyes off the stars. His neck craned upward to look at every glittering star that he could.

“How long have you stayed here with me?” Hoseok asked.

Kihyun hummed. “So long,” he replied. “I’ve gotten so comfortable, I don’t remember how much time has passed.”

“Do you like it here? With me?”

“Of course I do.” Kihyun dreamed. “It’s like living in my own heaven. Especially when you’re with me.”

“Then…” 

The pause that came afterwards was so long, Kihyun tore his gaze away from the sky to turn and look at Hoseok. Hoseok was staring at him intently, his hands folded behind his back, the flowers in his hair moving gently with the breeze, his gaze incredibly soft and loving.

“...Hoseok?” Kihyun asked quietly. So quietly that it might have disappeared with the breeze had Hoseok not been listening.

“Kihyun, I want to ask you something,” Hoseok said, “very important.” He reached up and gently brushed Kihyun’s hair, careful not to disturb the flowers that lay in it. 

Kihyun smiled at him sweetly. “Yes?”

Taking Kihyun’s hand in his own, Hoseok spoke, “The second I laid my eyes on you — back when you had fallen into my arms, asking me for help — I couldn’t help but think you were so beautiful, even then. Our time together has been so precious and the greatest of my life. You’re the most wonderful thing to happen to me.”

Kihyun blushed at that, his smile uncontrollable as Hoseok brought his hand up to kiss the back of. “And you were like  my angel,” he replied. “Appearing at my time of need and bringing me to this… haven. This place just for us.”

“I’m glad,” Hoseok responded with a smile. “Kihyun, I would be so greatly honored if you would stay here with me. But from now on, as my husband instead of just a man I saved and fell in love with.”

If Kihyun could fly himself, he would have, for the feelings that sent his heart into a flurry were so strong they could have lifted him right off of the ground.

“Hoseok…!” he exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

There were no words that could ever amount to what he felt so instead, he pulled Hoseok down gently by his face and kissed him as hard as he could. Hoseok’s surprise didn’t last long as he wrapped his arms around Kihyun’s waist, pulling him as close as he could as he kissed him back with all his might. When they pulled away and opened their eyes, the first few colors of dawn were lighting them up in the warmest glow. Hoseok rested his forehead on Kihyun’s, holding his hand tightly as he kissed the back of it again.

“I would be more than honored to stay here with you,” Kihyun whispered, grinning widely as he leaned the slightest bit forward to kiss the top of Hoseok’s nose. 

“Then you’ll stay.” Hoseok said happily. His eyes sparkled as he pulled away, looking like the stars that Kihyun loved to gaze at. He stroked Kihyun’s cheeks softly with his hands and then kissed him gently. “And then we can marry, my human,” he lightly laughed.

With a giggle of his own, Kihyun wrapped his arms around Hoseok and rested his head on his chest. Feeling the loud, steady heartbeats against his cheek, Kihyun smiled and let out a relieved sigh. He kissed Hoseok on the neck then looked up at him with such a bright eyes, Hoseok was sure the rising sun paled in comparison. 

Kihyun grinned. “My dragon boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> ive always wanted to write about dragon boy hoseok so here it is :D loosely inspired by gu family book  
> slowly filling in those bingo squares amiright l o l
> 
> anyways! kudos and comments are always loved and you can find me on twitter @_kkulseoki
> 
> see u next time ! <333


End file.
